


Black Tie

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Sex Club, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Purple ties are for blow jobs. Blue for hand jobs, Red for penetration sex, and Yellow for non-sexual company. The price varies depending on the worker. What about Black ties though?





	

            Reita yawned as he hanged his coat in his locker and shut it with a little slam. He walked to the mirror to check himself real quick. Looking at his spiked blonde hair and makeup along with the noseband wrapped around his face. He patted down his white button up shirt and straightened up his black tie before brushing off his black pants. He grabbed his black vest he had sat down earlier and slipped it on. He button the middle as he stepped out of the breakroom and into the loud main dance floor.

            The lights were flashing along with the song that was playing at the moment. Reita moved past the tables and booths then past the stage where strippers were dancing. Reita waved at his friend, Uruha, who was spinning on the pole wearing only a red garter belt. The brunette waved back quickly before shaking his body against the poll. Reita made his way up to the bar where he relieved one of the workers so she could leave. Reita was quick to get caught up on the orders and serving alcohol.

            As the night continued like normal, a group of men in suits walked in being led by a brunette with sunglasses. Reita spotted them and bowed his head when Kai looked over, but the group continued on to the stairs which were blocked off to guests. The men guarding them though bowed as the group went up to the room that looked over the club floor. Reita served his current customer before walking to few men that just sat up at the bar. They looked pretty young so they might have been college kids. Reita didn’t recognize them so they definitely weren’t regulars.

“What will it be?” Reita yelled over the music. One boy with shoulder length hair reached to grab Reita’s tie and gave it a tug.

“How much for you?”

Reita smiled, gently taking the tie out of his hand. “You guys are new here aren’t you?”

“How could you tell?” The second guy with a flat Mohawk asked.

“Purple ties are for blow jobs. Blue for hand jobs, Red for penetration sex, and Yellow for non-sexual company. The price varies depending on the worker.”

“And the Black ties?” The first guy asked.

“Off limits.” Reita said. “Now what do you want to drink?”

“We don’t want drinks” He said with a smile. “We want a good time.”

“Yeah? Go find someone else with a different tie then. There’s plenty walking around.” Reita said and walked to another group of customers to grab their orders.

            As a couple of hours passed, Reita was swamped with drink orders along with the other bartenders. One of the waitresses left early so he volunteered to help deliver drinks out as well. He placed three colorful drinks onto one tray and walked out from behind the bar. He moved passed the dancers and to the back section of the club where services were performed. There were tables and booths with people doing their ‘jobs’. Tables had colored ties handing from them showing that the worker was currently busy. 

            Reita walked up to a table with a purple tie hanging on the table. A young business man was enjoying a blowjob from one of highest paid female purple ties. Reita sat the glass of red liquid on the table and the man handed over a bill for it. Reita moved to give his change when he felt his ass get slapped. The man smiled up at him.

“Keep the change.” He said giving Reita a firm squeeze before letting go. The blonde bowed with a smile and walked down to another section where rooms had curtains. He moved to one in particular and knocked on the wall before entering. Inside, was a small bed with a couple having sex on it. Reita walked to the small table and placed the two drinks on it. He glanced as the fat man lying on his back as a young man barely twenty years old riding him. The fat man smirked at Reita.

“Wallet’s in the corner.” He said. Reita nodded and walked to the piled of clothes folded up with a few things sitting on top of them. He grabbed the wallet off the pile and handed it to fat man so he could pull a couple bills out. He smirked as he went past Reita’s hand and stuck the bills into the blonde’s pants waistline instead.

“Thank you, sir. Enjoy your evening.” Reita said, trying not to slap the man.

            He walked back to the bar only for his coworker to hand him a large tray covered in drinks saying they were for the strippers. Reita nodded taking the tray. He walked around the stage to the door next to it and entered. He slipped inside where row of vanities sat with both men and women changing outfits, fixing their makeup, or talking amongst each other.

“Someone bought drinks for all of you.” Reita shouted walking in. He went to each vanity to give everyone a glass of the liquid.

“How are you tonight, Uruha?” Reita asked giving his friend a drink.

“Good as any other night I suppose.” Uruha laughed. He took a drink as Reita quickly handed the rest out before walking back to him. “How about you? Busy?”

“Very.” Reita sighed. “Kai hasn’t even called me up. He may not tonight.”

“Well, it’ll give you a break then.” Uruha smirked. “You’re usually dead tired after you ‘pour his drinks’ for him.”

The two laughed at the comment, but then someone walked up to them glaring. He was wearing a red tie over his waiter outfit. He crossed his arms as he walked up to them. “Reita, stop talking and get back to work.”

Reita returned the glare to the blonde that walked up to him. “Calm down Mia, I’m taking a small break.”

“Break is over. Just because you have that black tie on doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you want.”

Reita smirked. “No, but I’m sure as hell worth a lot more than you. How many customers have you had tonight? One, two?”

Mia’s scowl deepened. “I’m still higher up than you. Get. To. Work.”

“So you think.” Reita said with a smile.

“Reita.”

The group turned to see a guard walking up them and they all bowed. “Aoi, what is it?”

“A guest has just arrived and Kai wants you in the office to pour them some drinks.”

“Of course.” Reita said and moved to follow Aoi out of the room. Mia glared at him as he exited behind them.

            Reita walked up the top room and the door opened up for him to enter. Inside had a couch with two cushioned chairs next to them and a table in the center. Behind them against the wall was a large book shelf and in front was a large glass window that gave the view of the main area of the club below. Across the room was desk with a liquor cabinet next to it and a closed door behind it off to the right. Kai was in his all black suit sitting in one of the cushioned chairs as an older gentleman in a more casual suit sat across from him in the other chair. This man had sleeked back black hair with some grey on the sides. He was introduced to Reita as Gou. Guards surrounded the both of them, some Reita knew and others that he didn’t.

            He walked closer before bowing to them. “How may I serve you tonight?”

“Grab a couple of glassed and the bourbon.” Kai ordered. Reita nodded before walking to the liquors where he pulled out the bottle of bourbon and two crystal glasses. He sat them all on the table before opening the lid to the ice bucket that was already there. He put two cubes of ice in each glass before pouring the brown liquid. All while he was doing this, the two men were discussing some weapon trade business.

            Reita handed a glass to the guest first, then to Kai before stepping back and standing. The older gentleman smiled at Reita before looking at Kai.

“I see you have him wearing a different tie than the workers in here.”

“That’s because he belongs to me.” Kai said. “I don’t like sharing.”

Gou laughed. “He must worth a lot then.”

Kai maintained his emotionless expression. “Not at all. He’s quite boring actually. His only good trait is that he’s an obedient dog.”

“Oh?” The man laughed. “So if you told him to strip right now, he would do it?”

Kai stared at the man for a good few seconds before looking at Reita. “Strip.”

Reita bowed his head and began unbuttoning his vest. The old man watched sipping on his bourbon as Reita took his clothes off and dropped them to the floor until all was left was his boxers. He started slipping them down, showing his pubic hair when Kai spoke.

“Stop.” He ordered and the older man frowned when Reita pulled his boxers back up. Gou glared at Kai. “Kneel in front of Gou”

Reita bowed once more before walking to the older gentleman and getting on his knees. The man smiled up at Kai. “What will you have him do now? Give me a blowjob?”

Kai smirked. “I don’t like sharing remember. Reita, come here.”

The blonde did what he was ordered and walked to his master. Kai motioned for Reita to sit on his lap and the brunette proceeded to grab the blonde’s thigh. He spread them wide open and rubbed them, smiling at Gou.

“Reita, give our guest a show.”

            Reita nodded with a faint blush that was thankfully hidden by his nose band. He moved his hands up and began rubbing his chest. One hand moved across to rub his nipple as his other hand moved down his stomach. Gou licked his lips as he watched Reita slip a hand into his boxers. The blonde let out a low moan as he gripped his own cock. He lightly rubbed it with his fingers as all while pinching his own nipple. Kai waved a hand to Aoi who walked to the door by the desk and went inside.

After a minute he came back out and sat a tube of lube on the table along with a thin pink rubber toy. Reita let out a small whimper as he took a moment to grab the lube and squeeze some onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together feeling the gel warm up and make his skin tingle. He rubbed the gel on to his nipples as his other hand slipped back into his boxers

Reita shivered feeling the warming gel touch his limp cock. The blonde bit his lip as he worked on massaging himself to full hardness all while Gou watched and as Kai continued to rub his thighs. Reita rolled his head back onto Kai’s shoulder and the brunette moved in to suck on the pale neck. Kai stared at Gou while he did it before reaching in to pulled the front of Reita’s boxers down to expose the harden flesh. Reita gasped out, but kept moving his hand.

Kai waved at Aoi again who quickly pulled out a knife and walked to Reita. He slipped the blade under the blonde’s boxers and cut it open in two spots so he could pull them away completely. Kai grabbed Reita’s thighs and lifted them up forcing the blonde to bind his knees up. Reita’s face burned as his lower half was fully exposed to Gou’s view. Gou smiled as he watched, but then Kai dropped Reita’s legs and slapped his thigh.

“Off.” Kai ordered and Reita stood up. “We have to finish the meeting.”

“Just when it was getting good.” Gou sighed.

“Reita, play with yourself on the couch.” Kai ordered and the blonde nodded. He grabbed the pink toy off the table and sat on the couch. He squeezed some lube on it, before laying down with his legs spread open towards Gou. Reita placed the thin toy at his un-prepped entrance and moaned out as he started pushing it in.

            Reita spread his legs a little more moving the toy in and out as he pumped at his own member. He let out low moans at first, then slowly let them come out louder and more desperate. Gou would keep glancing over at the blonde whenever Kai was speaking. Reita caught his gaze staying longer than usual so he pushed the toy in harder and arched his back as he moaned out. He gasped as he dropped his body down, but started pushing the toy in harder and faster. Reita stared at Gou with watery eyes noticing the growing bulge in pants, so he kept at it and letting out desperate whimpers.

            Kai coughed and Gou looked back him. The brunette was holding a pen and had slid a piece of paper in front of him. “Do we have an agreement?”

“Um, yes.” Gou said taking the pen. He glanced the panting mess next to them before signing the paper. Once it was done, the two stood and bowed to each other. Kai lead the way, walking his guest to the door along with the guards.

“Have a nice evening Gou.” Kai said bowing his head.

“You as well.” The man said in return, but leaned in to whisper. “That pet you have there is not boring at all. I wouldn’t mind buying him from you.”

Kai smirked. “He has his good days. Like I said before, I don’t like to share and he’s still very much mine.”

Gou bowed once more before leaving and Kai ordered the rest to leave the room as well. He walked back to the couch where Reita was still withering. The blonde looked up before squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back. Kai watched as streams of cum shot out onto Reita’s stomach and chest.

            The blonde was gasping for air as he slowly pulled the toy out and gave himself a few last strokes. Kai smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt and open it as he sat on the edge of the couch. Reita looked up at him as he rubbed the blonde’s cheek. Kai slipped his hand behind Reita’s head to untie the cloth and he tossed it to the side.

“You did an excellent job. I’ll give you a good reward.” Kai whispered leaning in to kiss Reita on the lips. The blonde into the kiss grabbing at Kai’s shirt. The raven pulled away and started unbuckling his pants as he moved in between Reita’s legs. Reita sat enough to watch Kai pull his hard dripping cock out. The blonde licked his lips as he watched pre-cum slowly roll down past the bulged veins and drip down onto the couch.

            Kai reached over to grab the lube Reita had thrown onto the floor. He squeezed the clear liquid on his fingers and he rubbed them together before placing them at Reita’s entrance. Kai easily slipped two fingers in and Reita shivered from the feeling. He laid back down as Kai began thrusting them and the brunette grabbed Reita’s flaccid cock to start massaging it. Reita brought a hand up to cover his mouth, but Kai was quick to pull it away.

“I want to hear your voice.” He said and Reita blushed. Kai slipped in a third finger and Reita gasped. He turned his head to the side as he was stretched. Kai loved seeing the blonde withering beneath his touch and he wanted to see more.

            Kai carefully pulled his fingers out, making Reita whimper from the loss. The raven coated his cock with lube and lined it up with Reita’s entrance. Reita reached down to grab Kai’s hand and the brunette pushed forward making Reita cry out as he was filled with one thrust. Kai smiled seeing Reita shake and he moved to grip the blonde’s swollen cock. Kai started thrusting his hips and pumping at Reita’s cock all at once. The blonde moaned out reaching up to grab Kai’s neck and he pulled the brunette down into a kiss. Kai moaned as he pounded harder into the blonde. Reita moaned out, his arms wrapped around Kai’s neck and legs wrapped around his waist.

            Kai pulled away to sit up and grab Reita’s his hips as he moved faster. Reita reached down holding onto Kai’s wrists. The brunette grunted as he closed his eyes and threw his head back thrusting hard one last time. Reita whimpered as he felt warmth filling his insides. Kai let out a heavy gasp before leaning over to kiss Reita on the lips. The brunette slowly slipped out allowing his cum to drip out of Reita’s body. The blonde moaned into the kiss until Kai pulled away. He smiled as he got off the couch, but before Reita could react, Kai picked him up princess style.

“What are doing?” Reita laughed.

“That was only the first part of your reward.” Kai said walking to the door by his desk. “We have a few more toys to play with tonight.” Reita blushed as they walked into the large bedroom. Kai laid the blonde down on the bed and placed a kiss on his lips. “I’m going make sure you can’t even walk tomorrow.”

Reita laughed. “I guess this was an important deal you made then?”

“Yeah. Thanks to you he was distracted enough to sign it.” Kai said. “I’m going make your head spin with pleasure tonight.”

Reita blushed as his cock twitched. “I can’t wait.”

Kai smiled as pushed Reita down on the bed to capture his lips once more.

            When Reita woke up he was lying naked in bed. He got up on shaky legs and walked out of the room to find Kai on the phone at his desk. Reita smiled as he walked up next to him and got on his knees. Kai noticed him and turned in his chair as he spoke to the person on the other line. Reita smiled as he reached up to unbutton Kai’s pants, but the brunette brushed him off and turned away. Reita pouted a bit as he got up to grab his clothes off the floor. He slipped into his pants as he looked out the window to find the club mostly empty. Reita pulled on his shirt and grabbed his tie. He didn’t need a mirror to tie it off properly and once that was done he grabbed his vest off the floor.

“Reita.” Kai spoke and the blonde turned to find the brunette waving as he hung up the phone. Reita walked over to him as he stood up. Kai grabbed Reita’s tie and pulled him closer. “Who said you could get dressed?”

“I didn’t know I was still needed.”

“I always need you.” He whispered, moving in to kiss Reita’s lips. The blonde and wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck pulling him closer. The brunette gripped Reita’s hips as he slowly pulled away. “I hope you’re ready for a few more rounds.”

Reita smiled. “I’m always ready for you.”

Kai smirked. “That’s why you’re the only one with a black tie.”


End file.
